Rescue Me
by Fading Letters
Summary: I suck at summaries and if i would write a summary on this fic then you would already know everything! So there's Kirsten and Sandy and Rebecca. Very short oneshot. Set in Season 2. Please REVIEW!


_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC. **_

**Rescue Me**

_Sandy had ditched her for Rebecca._

_On Valentine's Day._

_It was Kirsten's favorite holiday and Sandy had ditched her for some bitch, that used to be his fiancée before she ran away and hid herself for twenty years just ready to come back and destroy Sandy's marriage._

_Kirsten couldn't believe that her husband was more interested in some criminal ex-girlfriend than in his wife._

_How things could change._

_It wasn't fair and Kirsten didn't want to see her marriage fall apart._

_What could bring Sandy back on the right track?_

_What could bring him back to her?_

_What would make him leave and forget Rebecca?_

_Kirsten had tried everything and now knew the answer to those questions._

_Nothing._

_Nothing would stop him seeing Rebecca._

_Nothing would make him think of something else than clearing Rebecca's name._

_Nothing would remind him of having a wife that needed him._

_Nothing would make him see the tears in her eyes when he mentioned Rebecca._

_Nothing would make him read her mind like he had done twenty years before, just to make sure that she was fine._

_Nothing would bring him back to her._

_Nothing would make the awkwardness between them go away._

_Nothing could bring back what they had before Rebecca appeared._

_Nothing. She knew she didn't want her marriage to be like that._

_A marriage should be between husband and wife._

_At the moment her marriage was between husband and wife and ex-fiancée._

_A very explosive mixture. It was a mixture Kirsten couldn't deal with._

_It was a mixture Kirsten didn't want to deal with._

_She was sitting at the little desk in her bedroom waiting for Sandy._

_Waiting and not knowing that he wouldn't come home before midnight._

_Waiting for him to tell her that Rebecca had gone and that Kirsten was the only reason he lived for._

_Waiting and knowing that it wasn't like that at all._

_Waiting for a sign that her marriage could still be fixed._

_Waiting and pretending that Rebecca was only a client. She knew that Rebecca wasn't just a client._

_Rebecca was more._

_She was Sandy's love of his life and even if he didn't admit that, Kirsten knew it._

_She had always been the second choice._

_If it was up to Rebecca, then Sandy would go with her, but his family held him back._

_And that was what erased Kirsten belief into her marriage._

_Knowing that Sandy just hadn't gone because of his wife and his sons._

_The fact, that she was only his wife, made her cry._

_It was the family that held him back and not love as it should be._

_She didn't want to feel the pain of being ditched again._

_She didn't want to feel anything ever again._

_She took the razorblade that lay in front of her and began to cut._

_Slowly she slashed her wrists._

_Slowly she could feel relief._

_Slowly the blood ran down her wrists and dropped on the table._

_Slowly her head turned around and she saw Sandy._

_He hurried towards her but her nerves had gone numb._

_She didn't feel anything._

"_Rescue me." She whispered and then closed her eyes. _

Sandy woke up and gasped. Then he turned his head towards the woman that was sitting next to him.

"Are you okay? You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Rebecca smiled at him but he shook his head.

"No. I- I'm sorry but we have to get back." He stood up and grabbed the keys that were lying on the table next to the door. He knew it had only been a dream but for him it was more. It was a sign. A sign that told him that his marriage was about to fall apart.

"Sandy, we can't get back. The road…" Rebecca tried to convince him to sit down again but he shut her up.

"I don't care if the road's washed out. I just want to get back. Back to Kirsten. She needs me." He opened the door and then headed to the car while Rebecca packed their stuff.

-----

So, you guys. I hope you liked it. As you have seen this is a missing scene from 'The Rainy Day Women'. Obviously the one where Sandy decides to drive back to Newport. Anyways, I guess it's fits in there. Please review!


End file.
